At Winter's End
by TempeGeller
Summary: After the 74th hunger games, a group named Quart is determent to start rebellion. Will they be able to convince the other rebels? And will the 75th hunger games change their minds?


**_AT WINTER'S END_**

* * *

Hey,

This is the beginning of a new part of the story of Glee/the hunger games. This is the part that tells the story about the rebellion that followed the previous hunger games. Plus the Glee 75th hunger games with 100 tributes. This will be people from all kind of fandoms. They will be announced in one of the next weeks. Next chapter will be about the tour and about Sara. There will be much more in this story! I hope you guys like it!

DISCLAIMER: The hunger games as a competition belong to Suzanne Collins. The Glee characters belong to the Glee makers. I just try to combine two fandoms. I hope you will like this!

I hope you will enjoy this! This story is a sequel to the Deathly truth, it's best you read the first part first. Yet you could try to pick up here. If you can't seem to follow. Just look at the previous part.

Enjoy!

TempeGeller

* * *

**_Chapter 1: An unlucky victor_**

**4 months after the games**

**Victor district 3, William Schuester**

William Schuester was woken up from a vicious nightmare. Emma was part of it. She was gone and he had to deal with it. That wasn't the only thing he needed to deal with. His poor soul after killing 3 people. When you didn't do something like he did. You could never understand. Will Schuester tried his best to return to his daily activity. Yet, he didn't need to work. So living in the victors neighborhood changed his life. He had all the money he needed and food was brought right to his doorstep.

So he couldn't say his life hadn't changed. Actually he wished his life wouldn't have changed. Some part wanted to go home to his sister and Emma. Both were gone. Sara had ran away from district 3 and chosen a life on the run. Together with her daughter Willow. She hadn't followed the hunger games and created some kind of rebellion. Her boyfriend, Carl had been killed on the spot. His sister saw the chance to escape. No one seemed to know where she went. Yet Will was sure that certainly one of them knew the truth about his sister. Since more people seemed to display a clear distrust to him. More than before his victory. Was this distrust to him or was it fear that the rebellion would be nipped in the butt?

Will knew his sister, at least he thought he did. He didn't know her mind in flight modus. He knew where she went when she was sad, but he had no idea where she went when people wanted her dead. So part of him had thought of all the places she could be, he checked them all. Yet there was no trace of his sister ever being there. Logical, they were places were the capitol would look for him. He hated that he didn't know his sister better and that he couldn't protect her more. All he could do was hope that she wouldn't be found.

His sister was after all the most important thing in his life. She was everything he had left. The love of his life was dead and his parents had been gone for more than one year. So his sister and her baby were all the family he went home too. Enough when you are surviving in a brutal game, part of him wondered if he had let Becky win if he'd known. Known about all the things that were going down in his home district.

He turned to the people. He saw them whispering about the victory tour that was coming. During the victory tour he had to go to every district. It took about a month. After that they started to prepare the reaping of the next games. The games, sure 4 months had passed by. Yet for Will time didn't pass fast enough. He couldn't wait for time to take away the pain. The pain he desperately wanted to disappear. He wanted to turn around and ask them a question about the time he spent in the games. About his family. Yet no one would answer him with a straight question. To them he belonged to the capitol. He was no longer part of their people. Moving to the victors part of town did that to you. And he had to admit, he couldn't blame them.

Carefully he stepped towards a woman that passed him by. He gave her a soft tap on the shoulders. She turned to him as he were a stranger in this land. Her eyes were small and fixated on his beautiful clothes. Why did he have to wear those clothes he had gotten? Yeah, because the capitol made him. He was in that case a tool.  
"Do you remember anything about my sister?" Will paused "About Sara?"  
"I am afraid I don't know who you're talking about Will." The woman kindly remarked. "I don't know the whereabouts of the rebels. I assure you."

He shook in fear when the woman referred to his sister as a rebel. Sure that is what she was, but it was hard to finally see it. A rebel, someone who wanted to destroy the capitol for the worst, at least that is what the capitol told each other. In fact the word rebellion started to get more popularity. People talked about hidden organizations and leading organization better known as Quart. They were an extremely lethal group that hadn't come out to the public. All they knew about them was their ability to get secret information from the capitol. They were so deep infiltrated that the capitol itself knew for sure they were in the air. Who they were was the biggest questions? But when a victor disappeared and reappeared days later, you were sure they were found by the group.

Most of the smaller organizations took proud in following the bigger group. They were almost sure that Quart would pull of their mask and the capitol would fall. They had a blind faith in an organization that seemed to wait for action. Will understood. There was something they were looking for. Looking for special people. And everyone in the rebellion knew what kind of people. And they were spreading the message through the rebels.  
"Have you?" Will turned to her. "What's wrong with the people?"

"She's gone…" the woman turned around. It was now that Will noticed people walking of the path, almost like they were trying to get somewhere. If he hadn't won the games, he would have followed them. Right now he didn't. Part of him wanted it, but the biggest part of him wanted to protect his sister. If she were one of them, these people knew where she was. And if they did, he could lead the capitol to the person he loved the most. So against his better knowledge, he didn't do anything.

Sometimes that was just for the best.

* * *

**Marley, the capitol**

Marley crossed her arms over her chess. Almost like she was trying to hide something. Yet she wasn't hiding anything. She turned around to face Samuel. Slowly she stepped from the room. It was now that she started to doubt everything again. It was 4 months since the last hunger games and 4 months since she had done what she loved. Reported something. Yet not what she wanted. He decided what she said. The capitol decided her opinion.  
And sometimes she seemed to forget that they controlled her opinion. When you whisper something in someone's ear long enough, they started to believe it.

Every time around the hunger games, so much reasons for the hunger games were given. After a while she really started to see the reason. She had too, to get through them and stay a person. She always tried to keep herself in hand. Yet something had changed, she could no longer hear the whispered of the capitol. Rachel Berry and so much tributes had happened. Tributes that had changed her life in so many ways. By showing her that the games were truly wrong.

Marley saw now the crimes going on the house. She saw the horrors that were going on , not only to herself but people in the capitol. Not all of them, mostly people who came from the lower districts. Originally Marley came from district 9. She was a poor girl and in a way they wanted to make her believe that she was a lucky one. Sometimes she had the feeling that moments of her life disappeared. Right now she saw that those were horrors that she tried to hide from herself. The idea that the games were right was part of that. Part of making her life better. It was amazing what you could reach by just believing something. Whole horrors could be destroyed. Marley stepped out of the building. On the stones she could see graffiti. Graffiti that was drawn by a group that wanted rebellion in the capitol. A group that wanted freedom and above everything it wanted to show the wrongs of the capitol. She wanted to shout with them, but she didn't dare.

"Marley…" Jake stepped next to her. "What's up with you, you were so quiet last night."

"I was…" Marley stared at the floor. "It's just, something…"  
"Don't worry, we will have this Quart in no time…" Jake spoke "They are just a fly on our radar. They won't make the victory tour any harder. We will shut their mouths by…"  
"Jake, I wonder if you never think…." Marley turned to him. "Don't you think we're supporting the wrong side, I mean maybe the rebels are…"  
"The good guys!" Jake rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Marley. "Are you serious now?"

"I don't know Jake…" Marley spoke "There's just so much going on. Do you remember when those coffins were brought home? Everyone cheered it on. Jake do you really think 23 deaths are something to celebrate. How come the games were so easily done…"  
"They were…" Jake turned away. "They were just tributes, they all disserved it."  
"Is that how you sleep so well at night?" Marley yelled "Is that how you get out of bed and you do the things you do? I thought you might just be blackmailed in it…"  
"I am a good, loyal employer." Jake stared at her shoes. "We can't say that of all of us…"  
"Well, I am a good person." Marley turned away.

It was right now that she fully admitted that she didn't want to stay here anymore. But there was no where she could go. She had to stay here and speak the voice of the capitol. If she didn't, she would be named a rebel. She had said enough to be named a rebel, she was sure that Jake wouldn't tell. He was a to big coward to do so. Plus, part of him loved Marley. The part that was actually a person. That was no enough for Marley. Not anymore. He was not enough for he anymore. She stepped on and pushed herself to the wall. She started to breath a bit faster. As she turned around she was sure she could hear something, feel something. Almost like she was being followed. Followed by rebels, who felt the rebellion loading in her heart. Maybe they would take her from here. Far away.

Marley turned around as she stepped around the corner, heading for the outskirts of the city. There everything would be save. For a moment she looked behind her. There was no one there, she noticed that the cars around her were less. Only a few moments later she felt a hand on her back.

_Don't scream. Don't scream.- _Her mind screamed. Slowly she turned around.

* * *

**4 months ago**

**Shelby Corcoran, district 6**

Shelby turned to Quinn Fabray as she awake from the poison that was injected in her vanes. Actually it wasn't a potion, it was actually something that came from a plant. It would slow down the heartbeat so it couldn't be noticed by their machines anymore.  
"I was informed by Puck that this was your plan from the beginning…" Shelby reached for her head. "I'm glad I was part of your plan."

"I'm so sorry miss Corcoran." Quinn looked down. "About Rachel, I.."  
"Walk with me Quinn." Shelby pulled her up. "I want to hear everything from your mouth."  
"Is there anything left I can say?" Quinn stared at her. "About anything?"

"I am sure you can." Shelby smiled "Did you know that there used to an organization of rebels meeting in this very place? They thought it would be mockery to keep the bodies of the rebels here. They didn't know that this place held secrets of their own, secrets that helped your plan."

"They didn't even notice." Quinn stared to the floor.  
"You knew everything." Shelby put her arm around Quinn. "You are a smart one. A real smart girl. I am very happy. Rachel is a happy girl…"  
"You must be pissed…" Quinn turned around. "I failed Rachel, I don't understand why you're not mad. She's dead, Shelby."

"Who told you that nonsense?" Shelby smiled "I just came from her bed, she's a bit ditzy and not reacting as well to the plant as you are, but she will be fine."  
"She what?" Quinn a breath in relieve. "I didn't fail…"  
"No, you didn't." Shelby hugged her again. "My sweet girl. I owe you so much thank you's. You gave back my freedom, you gave back my daughter and you gave your heart to mine. What I wonder is, if you can admit to her that you love her? Are you afraid to love Quinn?"  
"Shelby…"

"Tell me the plan." Shelby put her hand on Quinn's shoulder once more again.  
"It was simple." Quinn smiled. "When I saw Rachel for the first time, I knew I didn't want this to happen to us. I needed to find a way to all survive. So, I remembered this plant from my grandmother's garden, it got me thinking. If we could fool the makers in thinking we're dead, we could move on with our lives. Or we could fight them. I mean how can you fight people you think are dead. So I started to lay bands with other people, Emma helped to keep in contact with everyone in the outside world. By her hacking it was possible to get the makers off track, that way I was able to follow the location of the people. Follow in their conversations. When I found out that Brittany had a blow pipe, I needed to steal that. And Becky was talking about killing people from a distance, it was all too perfect, so I dropped it where I was sure Becky would find it. There were enough for 14 people in there. I was sure that we could do something…"

"So they would wake up here…" Shelby turned to Quinn. "You figured out there was a secret behind the room where they kept the bodies. You found a way to replace the bodies with stones, to make it believable. But not to give an noise that didn't seem like a body."

"The coffins go back to the districts, they get buried." Quinn explained "And that's it. In the mind of the capitol, we're all dead."  
"And that's just the beginning of your plan I heard…" Shelby turned to her. "Go on."  
"This is the part of the plan…" Quinn looked to the floor. "I don't want any hunger games anymore. I want to start a rebellion so big, that we will get those losers down. And I already have a plan. All around the country there are kids like Rachel and Brittany. People with supernatural powers. We make an army of those people. We…"

"You are going to create rebellion by showing you're invincible." Shelby smiled "That you can get any information from the capitol, and they don't have a clue where to look. The people will see there is a way around them. Quinn the only downside to that plan is, you need something to point the finger to. One person, a group. With limited numbers. A group moving around in the capitol, creeping under their very fingers. They won't resist it."  
"I already thought of that." Quinn smiled showing her a drawing of Quart on it. "It's for Quinn, Rachel and Artie. The first members of Quart. People will know our name, we will find people who go to the district. We will turn victors. Rebellion will be ours."  
"Okay." Shelby turned to her. "Let's put all that rebellion aside. Let's talk about my daughter…"

"Rachel…" Quinn stared down.  
"You do know that my daughter loves you with all her heart. She would do anything for you Quinn. Yet, you can't even touch her hand , a hug or anything. What are you afraid for?" Shelby had love in her eyes. "That something is going to break inside you by loving? That she's not going to love you in return?"

"I'm scared for what happened…" Quinn turned to her with tears in her eyes. "that I will make a fault and it will cost her life. That I lose her. You saw in what kind of monster I turned, I killed all of those people. Rachel gives life, she doesn't take it. She said once that it was so easy for me to kill people, she was right. Rachel disserves better than a murderer."  
"Is that what you see when you look at yourself?" Shelby pulled Quinn in a hug. "I see a mother, who loved a girl so much. A girl that did everything to keep that girl save, that loved her daughter and girlfriend so much, that she wants to change the world for them. Someone who took lives, to keep others safe. Someone that went beyond herself to make sure everyone was safe. I would not call that a murderer. I would call that a hero…"

Quinn noticed that Shelby returned to Rachel's bedside. Her hand went directly to her dark brown hair. She noticed that Rachel was starting to wake up, but she didn't feel like she wanted to be there. There wasn't a part of herself that wondered how Rachel survived. The most important thing was that she did. Quinn turned away from Rachel, she was so glad that Rachel was still alive. There was not a part of herself that could walk to Rachel and tell her about her undying love.  
Did Quinn really need to be alone with just her mind? She felt that she couldn't love Rachel, if she did Rachel might get hurt. That was the last thing Quinn wanted to happen. Rachel and Beth were the two people she cared about the most. Beth was with her grandparents, unaware of the fact that she was alive. Rachel on the other hand was right here, ready to be hugged. Yet everything kept her from doing it.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn.." Tina stepped towards her. "But your plan is not an easy one to figure out. I had no idea that the people who were dead, were actually alive. Nice acting on Rachel's dead. The capitol would never have believed you if you didn't care. I'm so sorry about saying you worked for the others. I owe you my life."  
"That's no big deal, Tina." Quinn turned away.  
"I heard you are planning to make us in to a rebellion group kind of thing. I'm totally on board Quinn." Tina stared at her. "We need to stop this games, push them away. We need to change the world for the better. Don't we?"  
"I guess so…" Quinn spoke "Tina…"

"Don't worry, all of us are in." Tina smiled "Becky might need some convincing. I didn't really think she would be on team rebel. I guess she was meant to win…"  
"Yes." Quinn smiled "But we have her here, and we'll see what we do. We can always make her over and sent her in the world as a spy 'capitol' person. We all need a serious make-over. A real serious one…"  
"Oh, here it is…" Tina smiled "I have always dreamt of having those crazy capitol styles. I mean I would look great with red hair. Admit it, Quinn…"  
"Are you always this hyper?"

"Well, most of us are after we survive something we should have been killed in." Kurt stepped next to. "Plus, I heard about the make-over thing, and I think it's only fair that I'm in charge. There is no one better to make-over people than someone from the fashion district. I live and breathe clothes and hair."  
"That's not humanly possible…" Blaine spoke "But I do think that Kurt is the very right choice. I mean he could make us in complete different people, even your mom wouldn't recognize you anymore."  
"And that's a good thing…" Brittany stepped next to them. "My name is Brittany. I also want to add that we will have to search for the unicorn district. District 14…."

"That's on our list…" Quinn smiled "Any secrets will be revealed."  
"So you actually believe that unicorns exist?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
"Well, yeah." Quinn smiled "I like believing in unicorns. Makes it fun, don't you think?"  
"That's the spirit." Brittany pushed the rest away. "So Quinn as a fellow lesbian, I want to give you some test on how to get Rachel. I say you go fort that first kiss…"  
"It has to be hot and sexy…" Santana spoke "You have to think: I'm not letting that girl go.."  
"I disagree with that…" Kurt turned to Santana. "Classic and beautiful, she has to think she's in a fairytale. And you are her savior!"

"No, this is what you do." Santana pushed Kurt away. "You go to her, you grab that dark brown hair and you kiss her. You shouldn't care that her mother is right there…"  
"I would send her away with an excuse…" Tina spoke "Nothing as creepy as a mother watching you make out with.."  
"We get what you mean…" Kurt spoke "But if you do the Santana thing, you will get nowhere. Wait for the perfect moment, look for the perfect music and drinks. And then after that moment, you kiss her. With perfect candlelight…"  
"That sounds like so much effort…" Santana raised an eyebrow. "I stand by it grab that beautiful brown hair and kiss her with her mother."  
"I am always a candidate to kiss the mother…" Puck laughed "If you need it…"  
"Disgusting…" Brittany gave him a playful push. "Quinn, don't take their advice, it has to feel true to you. If the Santana way doesn't feel right, Rachel won't fall for it. It needs to feel right in your heart."  
"so this feels right in my heart…" Quinn smiled "I'm not putting the moves on Rachel…"  
"What?" Emma stepped from behind the door. "What's wrong with you? You and Rachel are perfect. Put those doubts behind you, or what stops you. Just kiss her…"  
"Everyone knows it, Quinn…" Brittany smiled "You and Rachel are meant to be…"

"There's no such thing." Quinn turned away. "Can you guys just leave me alone?"  
"No chance big Q." Santana put her arm around Quinn shoulders and pulled her along so she could see Rachel. Rachel was starting to sit up right now. "See, you can't resist those set of beautiful brown eyes. So go for it…"  
"You know you want too.." Brittany whispered.  
"That's it…" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Kurt stepped away from the group and walked towards Rachel. In his way over there, he understood that he had never once spoken to Rachel and this would be the very first time. Yet he didn't care. He was sure that it would come very natural. He passed by Shelby and sat down on the bed.  
"So, what is it you feel for Quinn?" Kurt smiled and touched her hand. "You know, let's skip that awkward meeting face and go to the friend face. What do you think makes her…"  
"You really are…" Rachel smiled "Something…"  
"Well, duh!" Kurt smiled "You see, Quinn over there is never going to take initiative for the first kiss. You know over there are so much plans, but Quinn is not going to do anything about your obvious love connection."  
"So you say I should do all the work?" Rachel shook her head.  
"I'm glad we understand each other."

"Well, she should learn to speak." Rachel smiled "I've tried so many times to get her to talk. Yet she keeps me on the outside, I don't mind taking initiative for our first kiss. It's just is she ever going to drop that wall around her…"  
"What wall?" Kurt turned to her.  
"You reach Blaine." Rachel smiled "You know you reach all of Blaine. When I talk to Quinn, I feel there's a part of her locked behind a wall. She's jumping and sometimes her face looks over it. Yet, I can't reach her. She won't talk, not the way I want her too. So if I go over there and kiss her. It will be empty."

"I get it." Kurt smiled at her. "You want her to open up."  
"Yes." Rachel smiled "If she comes over here and she kisses me. I know that she is willing to pull down those walls around her, I have time to wait for those walls coming down. I can't have an empty kiss with Quinn. It will mean too much for me. And she'll run. It's not about imitative. It's all about Quinn. I'm ready, she's not."

* * *

**Tina, District 3**

Tina turned around. Quinn had talked to her about the idea of a make-over. People were meant to believe they were capitol citizens. Tina was thinking about different ways she could look different. She was thinking about cutting her hair short, or maybe even curling it. She turned around to face her in the mirror. Maybe bang would look great with her brown eyes. Maybe some nice highlights. Anything that would make her look like someone else. No one should recognize her. Maybe even crazy lenses.

She had to look like something Tina would never be. Something people would never see her look like. Tina was open to any change, it made the world a better place. A better place to any of them. Coloring pieces in her hair was something she would always do. So, maybe go for something bolder. Something people would never see her do. Kurt had decided he was in charge to the make overs. Tina thought about Rachel's reaction to cutting of her hair.  
If there was something Rachel loved, it were her long locks. Tina loved them too, but she wouldn't be mad if Kurt wanted to cut it off.  
"Tina, what are you thinking about?" Kurt sat down next to her. "What do you think about starting with that new capitol look?"

"I want you to do anything to my hair." Tina smiled to Kurt. "I have a feeling that you know best what to do to it. So no one would recognize me."  
"That's the whole point." Kurt smiled "Rachel and Quinn are kind of difficult. They're in love, yet Quinn seems to run from something. She doesn't want to face her feelings for Rachel.."  
"I think Quinn fears to lose Rachel…." Tina turned to Kurt. "In this world, in the beginning of rebellion it's dangerous to fall in love. I mean everyone could die…"  
"That's the harsh reality of life, Tina." Kurt put his arms around her shoulders. "But you need to know you can lose anything in life. Going through it without love is worst that losing people."  
"You're right…" Tina stared in front of her. "Falling in love must be amazing."  
"It is…" Kurt smiled "I wish I could say 'you're time will come'. But time is so unsure, almost as fast as the streaming water. You'll never live one situation twice. They may look alike, it's always different."  
"Let's start!" Kurt smiled as he sat down behind Tina. He slowly moved the scissors closer to her hair. He cut it shorter than she had expected. Her hear didn't even reach over her shoulders. Part of Tina liked it. Cutting the bangs went the fastest. They didn't reach her eyebrows. Kurt colored her hair bright purple. Very flashy and something that didn't really reflect who she was. It was in the spirit of the capitol. On her hair she could place a funky head. She could even try to curl it. Maybe it would look funky. Coloring her hair made her had burn, but Kurt's funny talk took that away.

It was when she looked in the mirror she saw the change. Her eyes hadn't been altered yet, but her hair did. Bright purple hair, something she really liked. She turned around to Kurt, who was watching between the lenses he had gotten. He assumed a bright color would once again be a smart choice. So he went with something that fit her hair, bright purple hair. Beautiful and full of fashion.  
"now we'll have to look for something that fits your new look…" Kurt smiled "You know the girls are the most fun. You can do crazy stuff with their hair. Rachel already gave me the eye that I should keep her length. So I'll just add some crazy curls…"  
"Rachel likes curls…" Tina smiled "Everything in the capitol is too much."  
"Yeah, but I'm glad I'm not on battle strategy." Kurt smiled "We have Quinn and Shelby for that. Shelby seems to know so much about how to stir up masses."

"I hope they're trying to get someone inside the capitol on our side." Tina smiled "Marley is having doubts."  
"She sure is…" Brittany sat down next to Tina. "So what are you planning with my hair, Kurtster? Blond?"  
"Curls…" Tina laughed "What about ice blond Kurt?"  
"I would totally rock that…" Brittany smiled

* * *

**A little before**

**Santana, district 12**

As the light became less, Santana noticed that after only a few moments all the light returned to her life. In front of her was a woman with dark brown woman. A woman that resembled Rachel Berry. She had kind eyes and she said something. Santana couldn't figure out what she said. She believed that in a moment between life and dead no one could understand a thing. She sat up.  
"Look, lady." Santana smiled "I've been a rather good person. So heaven might sound like a good thing. Can you please bring me to my sister…"  
"Calm down, Santana." Shelby smiled "No need to tell your biggest secrets. You are not dead. You are still alive."  
"Alive?"

Santana felt her blood rush to her head. How could she be alive? Hadn't she felt that weird sensation of dying? Off course she had not done it before, she could have been wrong. But how did she get away. How did she get away? Santana turned to Shelby in confusion; Where was Brittany, was she alive too?  
"Brittany!" Santana yelled when her mind went to Brittany.  
"Sweetie, she's not having the same reaction on the plant as you did." Shelby had a friendly face on her face. "She can't stand up that well, she's ditzy. She did wake up earlier than you. She's on the other side of the room, in the corner."  
"She's okay?" Santana stood up and ran to the other side. Brittany was laying on the ground, just like Shelby was telling. Kurt was right next to her. He was holding her hand and trying to keep her balanced. Santana replaced his place and put her hand on her forehead. Kurt started at the couple and turned his look to Blaine. He had the same worry when he woke up and Blaine was on the other side of the room. Now both of them were helping the others, who were having trouble. Rachel by now was the worst. After she woke up she started to hallucinate. Brittany moved closer to Santana. It was a very comforting sign for Santana that Brittany was reacting to her. She wasn't calling or yelling in her sleep.

"Santana…" Brittany smiled to her. "We're alive. Quinn had a big plan, admit it. I was right!"  
"I admit it." Santana kissed her. "You were right. You were right about both of us surviving. I was wrong. I didn't have fate. I'm never going to distrust you again."  
"You know, you will never be right again." Brittany smiled "And don't try to keep a secret. I can read your mind and I know everything before you do."  
"Married to a mind reader…" Kurt laughed  
"I know what you're thinking…" Brittany smiled "You better not say it."

"Oh I won't!"

* * *

**A little later**

**Santana, district 12**

"I think I should be the leader…" Santana replied "Someone should represent our organization. That could be me…"  
"Or Shelby?" Quinn replied "She's older and more responsible. Plus she knows way more about beginning rebellions than we do. Shelby?"  
"Quinn, I'm flattered, really." Shelby touched her hand. "But I think we should all lead it. Create a big strong leader they could fear. Use technology, make the capitol scared of a big man that doesn't exist."  
"Now that's smart." Santana smiled "Maybe we should all put our minds together…"

"A little bit of light and shadows…" Emma spoke "And we'll be able to create this man. With graffiti we can show that the capitol isn't as powerful as they think they are.  
"What do we need more?" Santana turned to Shelby.

"Someone on the inside…"

* * *

**4 months after the games**

**Marley, the capitol**

Marley stared at the shadow coming towards her. She turned around, but she was unable to leave. She was surrounded by people. All she could do was keep standing there. Slowly she stared at the figure coming closer. Out of the darkness Shelby Corcoran appeared. Later Quinn and Santana's faces became clear behind her.  
"How is that possible?" Marley raised an eyebrow. "You were supposed to be dead. All of you. How is it possible that you are still alive?"

"That's not the question." Quinn stepped on. "I mean we could explain that to you, but that would make no sense. We're here to ask you something."  
"You Marley, you are like us." Santana spoke "A slave to the capitol. And I think you're sick of it. You're sick of Samuel kicking you around. You are sick of Jake being untrue to you. You want to get out and we're not giving you a way out."  
"We could give you a way out." Shelby smiled "We could let you join the group dead or you could mean something to us alive. I mean not really dead. Dead like us."  
"I am not asking anything." Marley turned away. "What do you want?"  
"Like you.." Quinn spoke "For this stupid games to stop. For that Samuel to start feeding his people. For all of that. But I don't think that will happen. So right now it's enough that we know we have someone on the inside."  
"You know someone who can get us in…" Santana spoke "You know a way to get the next tributes to join us. Get someone on the inside.."  
"Who says I don't agree with the capitol?"  
"Marley, I see my daughter in you…" Shelby reacted "You are sad and alone. No one that cares for you. You want someone that cares for you, but you aren't going to find that in this place. Help us bring them down. Join us. Spy for us…"

Marley turned around. She saw the faces of Quinn and Santana. There was a truth in their faces. They wanted Marley to help them. Marley did want to help them. It wasn't an easy decision to make. Her heart beat in her chess. She had no idea what she needed to die. She turned to Shelby, but there wouldn't come anything. Not a word.  
"Can you please say something?" Quinn replied "We will be caught. We're not yet ready. Me and Santana don't infiltrate. We can't be seen…"  
"Infiltrate?" Marley turned to her. "There's more of you? Are you Quart?"

"There's more of us." Santana smiled "But yes, we are Quart. Have you seen us?"  
"How did you get in the capitol?" Marley turned to them. "How did you get your hands on files I can't even get my hands on?"  
"We have our ways…" Quinn crossed her arms over her chess.

"I will join you…" Marley spoke. "On one condition. I want to know what happened to my parents. The capitol said they saved me. Yet, I'm treated badly. I want to know what they did to my parents. If you can give me that information, I will work for you."  
"Deal." Shelby shook her hand. "Go one in your daily life. You can contact us when anything is wrong. Your key word is dolphin."

"Dolphin." And just as fast as they came, they disappeared. People of the previous games had survived. And was Marley going to work with them. Yes. She had no intention of telling the story to the capitol. She saw the truth, she wasn't going to resist this revolution. This was going to happen. Marley smiled. I was now or never.


End file.
